Profitable Venture
by AjaxVibe
Summary: When Sui Feng's rash behavior reveals a deal Yamamoto made what are the consequences. Rated M for language, gore, and some implied Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Well you guys voted for it so here we go. Don't really know what I am doing just going to make this up as we go along. It shouldn't be that hard should it? Anyway for those that don't know the polls ended up like this.**

**Ichigo/Sui Feng (Yes I am going to use this spelling.) 6 votes**

**Ichigo/Yoruichi 4 votes**

**Byakuya/Yoruichi 1 vote**

**Byakuya/Sui Feng 0 votes**

**The poll really surprised me. Guess you all want more Ichigo stories. Still this is going to be a hard one, so I apologize in advance if it is bad. Takes place after Rukia rescue arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Captain Sui Feng, of the second division, was pissed. She had just been yelled at by Captain Yamamoto, and it was not her fault. Naturally she was out for blood. Not just any blood, no Sui Feng would only settle for the blood of one person. The substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, was on her hit list. Shed be damned if she didn't harm him by the end of the day in the least. Sui Feng always accomplished her missions, and this self imposed vendetta was indeed a mission waiting to be accomplished. Breaking into Seireitei and disrupting life, did the man think he could get away with such offenses. Even if her old teacher and idol, Yoruichi, had taught the boy, the ruckus he had caused had angered the Captain Commander. Despite the discovery of Aizen's betrayal, we had responded to slow he said. So Sui Feng would remedy that. One orange haired head on a platter, for the Captain Commander, coming up.

...

Ichigo was resting in the Seireitei's hospital, squad four members rushing all around, with his head propped up on a stack of pillows, comfy pillows he might add, and his abdomen wrapped in gauze. Aizen had almost sliced his body in two, something which Ichigo was glad had failed, so his movement was limited. Hearing shouts from the hallway, Ichigo reached for his giant sword, Zangetsu, which was resting off to the side. Lifting his sword slightly off the ground, he didn't lift it fully off the ground as that would only agitate his still healing body. He needed to see Orihime so she could heal him instantly. She had been to tired yesterday to help him, so that was why he was stuck in the hospital. He grew agitated as the voices in the hallway rose in volume. 'Are they going to come in now or later?' He thought. As the door's handle was being twisted, his question was answered.

The door slammed open revealing, of all people, Captain Sui Feng. He rose a eyebrow in question of her appearance. 'Why would she want to visit me?' He thought. He lowered his sword and returned it to its original spot. No use carrying the hefty weapon if it was a ally. He could only wonder how wrong he was, when his world when black from the strike to his head, courtesy of one Captain Sui Feng. Man his life sucked.

...

Having knocked the young Soul Reaper unconscious, Sui Feng felt as if her mission was almost complete. She shouldered her burden and took off in the direction of her squad barracks. She had forgotten to give her men a list of Kata to practice while she was gone. It was a tedious task, one that shouldn't have even been on her lists of assignments. When Yoruichi was Captain everyone had gone over Katas of their own choice. Apparently her squad was less competent under her, she needed to get them to the level they were under Yoruichi, lest she make her teacher angry. The thought of a upset Yoruichi, only upset Sui Feng as well. She would keep the frown off her teachers lips and the tears out of her eyes, or her name was not Sui Feng.

As Sui Feng neared her squads barracks, she saw all of her men slacking around. She grew furious inside. How was she going to get the squad back in tip top shape if her men slacked off when she was not there. She had always trained, even when Yoruichi was not there watching. It didn't matter to her, she only thought about how disappointed Yoruichi would be if she failed or was caught messing around. That one thought kept her going no matter what vigorous training she set for her self.

Her sudden appearance caused the men to snap to attention. 'A little to late for that,' she thought. Her inner rage rose steadily as she let her captive, Ichigo, slide off her shoulder. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her self. Sadly, for her men anyway, it did not work. "What the hell are you all doing?" She yelled. Receiving no answer, her rage spiraled out of control. "You all need to run before I slaughter you all!" She warned. The men took off with no other warning. They knew better then to stay around there Captain, when she was angry. That was a death wish in the making.

"What the hell, where am I?" Said a voice behind her. Turning she saw her captive waking. She lost all self control right then. The only one that dared to not run was someone not even from her own squad? She couldn't stand it. Her squad was officially a bunch of cowards and clowns. She ignored the fact that he had just awoken, important facts are often lost in ones rage. She reached forward and attempted to knock the Soul Reaper unconscious again, when he suddenly grabbed her hand. "I remember know," Ichigo said, "you came into my hospital room and knocked me unconscious. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You are coming to me to meet Captain Yamamoto." Sui Feng said. Her tone left little space to argue. Ichigo still charged on into that little space, despite that.

"Like hell I am going to visit the old man!" Ichigo yelled. Sui Feng felt her pulse rising even more. How dare this young pup think of even insulting the Captain Commander. That was the most powerful person in all existence, and this human thought he could insult him. Not going to happen.

"Don't you dare insult Captain Yamamoto ever again. He can obliterate you with one swing of his sword. You would do well to learn your place." Sui Feng said. 'What is wrong with this women?' Ichigo thought. 'She takes personal offence when I simply calm the old man what he is, a old man.'

"Look are you going to tell me what is going on here or am I going to just leave?" Ichigo asked. Sui Feng huffed. She would not pick either option the young man requested. She was the one in charge of the situation, this was her barracks after all, so she would not comply to his demands.

"All will be revealed once we get to the Captain Commander's office." She said in a slightly relaxed tone. She was trying to diffuse the situation until she exploded in pure anger. Ichigo caught on to the life line he was thrown, even though the words themselves were ominous. Trickery was not to be expected from this Captain. She struck him as a by the book type person. She didn't seem the type to try and bend rules.

"Then lets go," Ichigo said in compliance. He stood, shakily seeing how he was not fully healed. He nodded to Sui Feng, showing he was ready, and together they took off in the direction of Squad One.

Sui Feng glanced at him, out of the corner of her eyes. He had complied with her demand rather quickly. She had a feeling he was going to bolt and try to leave, but once she got the man to Captain Yamamoto, all would be fixed. All they had to do was kill the brat and then they could focus on training to defeat Aizen. Slit his throat and laugh as his blood squirted out of his throat, yes it was all to easy to take a life. Sui Feng should know, assassinations being in her job description basically. She glanced at him again. Yes all to easy to take a life and maybe he would make it even easier to do so.

Ichigo and Sui Feng reached the doors to squad one, and after Sui Feng's small chat with Chōjirō Sasakibe, Squad Ones Lieutenant, they were let inside to meet Captain Yamamoto. "Hello Sui Feng, Kurosaki," Captain Yamamoto greeted them both in turn. "What Is this about?"

"Well Captain Commander," Sui Feng began, "I have brought forth the bane of our problems Ichigo Kurosaki. I wish to offer his head to ease your worries." Ichigo just gave her a shocked glance, before bolting for the door. After getting a couple steps away, he felt a tug on his Shihakusho and turned to see Sui Feng's arm holding him in place. He tugged, trying valiantly to free himself.

"Let me go," he yelled, "I did not agree to this at all." With a flick of her wrist, Sui Feng threw him down onto the ground. He coughed up blood. Surprised at first, Ichigo felt worried. Then he remembered his abdomen. 'Shit that's going to leave a mark,' Ichigo thought.

"Enough of this outrageous behavior." Captain Yamamoto yelled. "Sui Feng that was actions not benefiting a captain. We need to uphold the honor of hospitality. Now if you two want to be near each other that is fine." Ichigo and Sui Feng both opened there mouths to protest. "I said enough!" Yelled Captain Yamamoto letting a bit of his reiatsu leak out. The powerful presence stopped there quarreling right away. "Now Kurosaki I have already spoken to former Captain Kisuke and he has agreed to tell your family you are staying here."

"How are you going to be able to tell them without spilling the secret of the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked smugly. He felt as if there was no way he could lose this argument. They couldn't simply tell his family of the existence of Soul Reapers and Hollows.

"We will tell them that a promising college is keeping you and scouting out your interests for their karate club." Yamamoto said. 'Shit if it was just school dad would be against it, but since it is martial arts I am screwed,' Ichigo thought.

"Wait, why am I even staying here?" Ichigo asked. "There really isn't a point for me staying. I am not a member of any squad and I certainly don't want to be one either. So what could you possibly need me to stay for?"

"It's a good thing that you aren't a member of a squad Ichigo because I herby instate you as a temporary member of Squad Two, seeing as Sui Feng would apparently like you to stick around." Captain Yamamoto said. There was silence for a mere fraction of a second before the room exploded in protest.

"What could he possibly do on my Squad?" Sui Feng yelled. She didn't see a point for him to stay, unless the Captain Commander was trying to torment her. That was a unlikely fact though. She was a honest and loyal Captain so what reason would he have to mess with her. No it had to be something else.

"I refuse to stay here," Kurosaki said detested as if her squad was the worst one to stay at. The jerk.

"I am afraid you have no choice in the matter Kurosaki," Yamamoto said. "Kisuke said he will not open any Senkaimon, and everyone here has been ordered to not open one for you either. Now you will stay at Squad Two for approximately three months. Enjoy your time there." Yamamoto said and with a swing of his hand and a little reiatsu, Ichigo and Sui Feng were thrown out of his office.

"Chōjirō," Yamamoto called. His lieutenant swiftly showed himself from the corner of the room. "Tell Yoruichi that we expect her 20 million yen, for keeping the two together, within the first month or the young substitute will be sent back.

"There is no need sir," Chojiro said. Upon Yamamoto's questioning gaze he went on. "Yoruichi already sent us the money sir. Would you like for me to retrieve it?" Yamamoto nodded and his lieutenant left. He returned quickly with a suitcase. "Here it is sir the 20 million yen she promised us." Yamamoto nodded signaling for his lieutenant to leave. He slowly began to count his money. Yes this would be a most profitable venture for Soul Society.

"Thank you Yoruichi," Yamamoto said to no one in particular. "You just made my finances a little bit easier." At that he smiled and continued to count the yen one at a time.

**Read and review so I know what you guys think. Was it awesome, ok or mediocre? I wont know until you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I took forever to update this, but I had writers block. When that finally decided to clear up, my computer caught a virus. So yah not entirely my fault. Thanks all you guys for your response. It is a amazingly positive and I thank you for that. There is nothing better then knowing your story is liked.**

**Edit: Sorry about the missing line breaks. My document manager ate them.**

Ichigo rushed behind Sui Feng. After they had gotten kicked out by Captain Yamamoto, Sui Feng had just sighed and motioned for Ichigo to follow her. They had immediately took off in the direction of her barracks, or so he assumed. She had tried to lose him at first, but seeing that he could keep up with her in the department of flash steps, she had slowed down to a normal pace. Still it was rather fast and within ten minutes they found themselves at the Squad Two barracks. She turned and gave him a glare. "If you are going to be in my squad, you are going to have to report to my office everyday first thing in the morning. I will give you a separate task. The last thing we need is for you to mess up all my hard work. Squad Two is a highly organized unit. We don't need you coming in and spreading your lack of ability to follow orders. Is that understood?" Sui Feng gave him another glare after her speech and crossed her arms. Ichigo nodded. 'What is with this lady. She's crazy,' Ichigo thought. Sui Feng walked up to him and looked at him square in the eye. Some of the effect was lost as she had to rise on her toes. Nevertheless she still gave him a really good glare accompanied with her signature scowl. It seemed to be her only facial expression. "When you address me you are to address me as Captain Sui Feng. If I ever ask you a question I expect a response not a nod of your head." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," Ichigo yelled," what am I supposed to do?" Sui Feng turned and gave him another one of her patented glares, which was no surprise, and crossed her arms again. It seemed as if she was angry at her new squad member.

"You are free to do whatever it is you do today. Just report to my office tomorrow for your assignment. Now leave me be Kurosaki." Sui Feng turned and walked away again, this time leaving Ichigo alone and without a clue as to what he needed to do. He looked around him to the wide open space of the courtyard. It was squared off by a wooden porch and a walls. There was a door on each of the walls. It looked like he was in the training area. Suddenly he heard a door open and turned to see a head poke out uncertainly.

"Is she gone?" The black haired man asked uncertainly. Ichigo nodded, albeit barely, in confirmation. He raised an eyebrow at the mans sigh of relief, and was even more puzzled, when he called out, "all clear." Suddenly all four doors opened and fifty or so men piled into the courtyard. Ichigo was flabbergasted. This was a lot of soldiers. What were they doing hiding? As if reading his thoughts, the black haired man, from before, turned to him. "We were hiding because Captain Sui Feng seemed angry," the man explained . "I'm fifth seat Jake Matthews. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Yamamoto stationed me here for three months." Ichigo stated. 'No point in pissing off even more of my superiors.'

"Ahh so you are the new guy. Captain Yamamoto said to give you tenth seat for now. Forgive me if I haven't gotten your room ready for you. I have been on Earth for the past week." Jake sad 'Well he seems nicer then his Captain at least,' Ichigo thought.

"Wait don't I stay in the barracks with the rest of the squad?" Ichigo asked.

"Well everyone seat ten or higher gets there own living arrangements. Privilege of the rank and all that." Jake explained.

"Oh, ok then. Lead on Jake," Ichigo said. He followed Jake out of the courtyard. "So why did you all hide from Sui Feng. I mean I know she was angry, but she is still your Captain."

"I get it, you are the new guy so you wouldn't know, but Captain Sui Feng is not really a people person when mad. In fact she has sent several people to Squad Four because she was angry. It is best to just stay away when she is like that." Jake sighed. "Just try not to get sent to the fourth or you'll just cause me more paperwork." Ichigo turned to give him a look with his eyebrow raised.

"Doesn't the Captain and Vice Captain do most of the paperwork?" Jake started to laugh softly. he stopped and turned to face Ichigo.

"To credit our Vice Captain with even a bit of paperwork let alone the nine percent he had to do is just wrong. Trust me when I say he just shoves all of his paperwork down the ladder." With that he continued walking down the street. Ichigo followed behind thinking over this new news. He had seen the Vice Captain, of Second Division, what was his name again? Marechi, Merechi, Marechiyo? Yah that was it, Marechiyo. 'I can hardly say he was impressive,' Ichigo thought remembering the fat man. He had a huge ball for a Shikai. 'Not really a stealth weapon.' "Here we are Ichigo." Jake said, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Sorry about snapping at you earlier Ichigo. It's just that ever since Marechiyo became Vice Captain and replaced Yua, we have had work shoveled down to us. Worst part is he signed Yua up for a suicide mission that got her killed. It was as if he was afraid she would gain 'his' Vice Captain seat back. Watch yourself around him." Jake turned around and handed Ichigo the keys to his new home, then turned and left. Ichigo turned to give his new residence a good look. It was basically just a shack with a lock. All wood, one story, no windows, and its paint is chipping, it was a very sad building indeed. 'Guess I will just have to fix it up later,' Ichigo thought.

He walked to the door and inserted the key. Turning it with a creek, he opened the door. It was eerie and dark inside the shack. Tensing slightly Ichigo walked in. Hearing the door creak behind him, he tensed even more. He slowly turned to see what was behind him, to be greeted by a smiling blonde haired girl. "Hello you must be Ichigo. I am Sayuri it is nice to meet you." She looked to be no older then eighteen. She extended her hand in greeting. Ichigo shook it, albeit warily. "Sorry I have a few more boxes of my stuff to clear out. Can you turn on the lights please? The switch is over there." She said pointing to the wall. Ichigo turned and flipped the switch. The light revealed two boxes against the wall and a couch. There was a hallway off to the left. It more then likely lead to the kitchen and his bedroom. Sayuri bent down and picked up one of the boxes. "I will be back to get the other one as soon as possible." Ichigo wordlessly picked up the other box and began to walk out the door. "You do not have to get it Ichigo." Sayuri said hurrying out the house.

"No I am basically stealing your house, at least let me help you move." Ichigo stated closing the door and turning to Sayuri.

"You did not really steal my home Ichigo." Sayuri said setting down her box for a minute.

"Yes I did. You didn't get to fight me to keep your chair. They made you give it up." Ichigo explained. Sayuri looked as if she was thinking on his words. Finally after a few moments, she nodded.

"Alright then follow me." Sayuri said gesturing to the street. She grabbed her box one more then made her way home. Ichigo was soon walking beside her. "You know, when I was told I was being moved down to eleventh seat to make way for you, all I could think of was how unfair this all was. I had worked really hard for that seat; however, now that I have met you my opinion has changed. I still think this is all unfair, but I now my seat could not have gone to a better person." Sayuri turned her head, glancing over the box she was holding. "I am glad my seat went to someone like you, instead of someone like our Vice Captain," Sayuri continued, eyes going harder at the mention of Marechiyo.

"What is so bad about him?" Ichigo asked.

"You will see when we do drills later. He is a total tyrant. Try not to get on his bad side." Sayuri stopped outside a white building. Placing her box down, she reached for a chain around her neck. Taking it out, from under her shirt, she grabbed the key hanging onto it. She opened the door and walked inside, once again holding her box. She led Ichigo down a hallway and opened a door on their left. It was a bland room with a bed and a table. Beside a closet and a few other things, it was a incredibly sparse room. Sayuri set her box down and turned to get the one Ichigo was holding. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Ichigo said walking out of the room. "See yah later." He waved walking down the street. He made his way to his humble little shack. Opening the door and then locking it behind him, Ichigo went to take a shower. Finishing his shower, Ichigo climbed into his bed. He was exhausted and decided to sleep the rest of the day away. "One day down ninety one to go. How bad can this all be really?" And with that thought he drifted off to sleep.

**Here are your guys review responses.**

**Freddy4200: Hopes this still keeps you interested.**

**simargl1985: Sorry this took so long. Hope you liked it.**

**Guest: Don't we all love Yoruichi? I hope you liked it.**

**sami217: Sorry this update took so long.**

**BashToGlory: Glad you liked it so much. By the way I hope you are still writing your Ichi/Tats fic.**

**Adelram: Hope I fixed all your mistakes.**

**Rake1810: Sorry there was almost no humor, or none at all, in this chapter. There will be more later.**

**Guest(Not the first one): Hope this satisfies you until the next installment.**


End file.
